Our rituals of life
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: A few Ruka&Natsume centered oneshots. The first one is SHOUNEN AI so if you don't like that don't read and don't flame, the others are just General/friendship/humor or angst. No Shounen ai in them at all!
1. Butterflies SLASH

**WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH/BOYXBOY/SHOUNEN AI.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!  
AND DON'T READ JUST TO FLAME AND DON'T FLAME AT ALL!!!**

**- Butterflies (SLASH)**

It was a ritual, their ritual…

They would fight like this every single time and it all boiled down to who would give in first.

It really didn't matter who would though, the price was always the same and for the one who did not win there was always next time… yet both desired the price, hearts throbbing with pain and lust to claim it as their own.

Twirling, swirling.., hands reaching, grabbing; clothes, hair.., skin warm and sweaty.

Like two animals fighting for dominance….

Like someone poring gasoline on an already raging fire….

The windows where starting to fog from their breaths and to a by passer it might look like two big black butterflies where dancing in the room.., the fog, seemingly dust that the movement of their wings where sweeping up from the floor.

A muffled gasp of pain escaping one of them.., from who they did not know, they did not care, as long as it didn't mean anyone's victory.

Inching closer, bodies pressed tightly together.

One was pressed onto the floor the other straddling him the one fought like a cornered animal and turned the tables on the other…

Clinging to each other like glued together, no one wanted to lose.

Some would call it fighting others would say it was a domestic dispute and there was even a person or two who would call it dancing, but it was neither; it was a ritual…

One was pressed into the bed, disturbing the sheets; gasping in surprise of the others strength. The blonde straddled his body and smirked at his own victory.

Ruka had won, Natsume lost the second he broke their kiss.

_**- BurningWaterlily**_


	2. Temptations

**A story about friendship! **

**- Temptations**

There are things you shouldn't do for different reasons, because of what consequences there might be… and then there's "temptations" and temptations play a vital role in whatever or not you'll do those things.

And this was one of those situations when you start to battle with yourself however you're ready to take the consequences or not.

Picture it: your best friend is digging a one meter deep hole in the ground, for reasons yet unknown, and he's lying on all four to reach the bottom of that very same hole his bum acting like a heave preventing him from tipping over, you are standing behind him and he does not know you're there.

Tell me would you give in to temptation or would you be a good friend and simply ask what the fuck he's doing?

You can see Natsumes dilemma, how is he supposed to resist the urge especially when it comes in such a form and at a very convenient time?

Sure Ruka would be mad at him for the rest of the day, or at least until he treated him some ice-cream, but it might just be worth it…

It would be so easy, all he had to do was put his foot on Rukas bum and push and the result would make the fact that he actually decided to get up this morning worth it.

_**- BurningWaterlily**_


	3. Drugs

**I wrote this a 3 in the morning so it might not be a little weird, plus I was sick so... **

**- Drugs**

Freedom wasn't something they had and knew they would not gain it for several years… yet they kept trying because… they might not have their freedom but they still had their dreams.

And dreams are a powerful thing, so powerful it might lead to obsession and in their case it had…

Their obsession with freedom leads them to search for it with desperation.

Freedom wasn't something they were allowed to have and every time they were punished for seeking it their obsession with it would grow.

They where addicted to it, it was their drug, only the search for it would be like feeling the effects of a drug rushing through your body.

Their wishes, dreams and hopes were all built on the freedom that kept eluding them.

They craved it just like a heroin addict craves his drug.

Behind those walls keeping them in existed their drug, Natsume once asked: "Ruka, do you think those walls exist to keep us in or to keep the rest of the world out?"

Ruka had only answered "It doesn't matter.., we don't have freedom but we can still dream of possessing it…."

And they would dream, dream that outside those walls and gates existed the free world and one day maybe they could be a part of it…

But for now they where trapped inside their prison.

_**- BurningWaterlily**_


	4. Fear

**I know it takes me ages to update but sooner or later i will do it. As it is now it will take awhile before the next update because im graduating high-school and thus have alot to do.**

**- ****Fear**

Blood

There's something about seeing yourself or your best friend bleed.., it triggers something within you; first fear and then that instinct which makes you run and keep on running from whatever is causing you to bleed.

It was their own damn fault of course, they had been stupid!

They knew it was out there… it had already attacked eleven students and it seemed they would be numbers twelve and thirteen.

The teachers had told everyone not to go outside alone after sunset and especially not to get to close to the eastern forest, yet they had done just that…

And why…? Because Ruka had been worried about the animals and insisted on cheeking up on them to make sure they were okay.

Ruka crawled closer to Natsume as they hide under the bush listening for the flapping of its wings.

Sweat, blood, tears… why were they crying?

"So this is what it feels like to fear for your life!?"

"Yeah, I don't like it…"

"Me neither."

_**- BurningWaterlily**_


	5. Humanity

**Ops.., forgot a chapter, my bad! **-awkward embarrassing moment-

**- Humanity**

They always said they didn't need friends to have each other was enough.

Yet somewhere deep down in their hearts they were glad god created friend alongside the rest of humanity, idiots as they may proven to be…

They were only human after all… unfortunately for them Rukas look upon humans wasn't that bright he would say: "Humans are interesting creatures: they kill each other in the name of justice, thinking they have the right to decide good and evil.

But no one really knows where to draw the line between just and unjust, good and evil only the heart can tell it is the compass of the soul.

Powerful people all over the world love to discus whatever justice gives them the right to punish those they fear and kill those they hate.

But isn't what they really fear their enemy's idea of justice?

Is that really justice or is it evil…?"

Natsume would just chuckle and respond: "You talk about it as if you're not human and don't think the same"

_**- BurningWaterlily**_


End file.
